A Roll in the Ghost
by SeedyDeath
Summary: When you leave two young people on a ship alone and they start getting f r i s k y... RaTeD M for things going down... EzraXSabine
1. Wanna tussle?

_**EZRA and SABINE fuck each-other...**_

**(when they are 18 of course...)**

* * *

><p>Ezra stood looking at Sabine through the mirror and thought to himself, "She's so hot, I wonder what she would be like in bed?" Ezra wasn't completely unfamiliar to sex, he knew the gist of what went on and he knew exactly who he wanted to do since he first saw her. He imagined his hands slipping down to her clit and rubbing slowly back and forth. He thought of how he would ravenously suck and play with her small but firm breasts. He imagined putting his dick into her vagina and fucking her to the point that she would cum all over him.<p>

He imagined her small mouth slipping over his cock and then going up and down, up and down. He was so far into dream land he hardly realized that everyone had left the room and were down the hall discussing the next op. He slipped out of his chair and crept around the corner and stated directly at Sabine's ass. It was small but looked so luscious. His hard-on grew slightly and he reached into his pants and enjoyed the view while he pleasured himself.

Latter that night he woke up from a sweet and hopped from his bed. He was careful not to wake Zeb as he listened very hard. Then he heard it, the slow moan of Sabine in her room. Underneath his clothes his dick shot up. He tip-toed over to her room his ear against the door. He could hear a low hum and slow moan emanating from the room. He opened the door and saw her, fully clothed brushing her teeth and talking to herself.

He watched as she then put down the brush, rinsed out her mouth and walked to the closet. She took out her night clothes and began to take off her clothes. Piece by piece the clothes disappeared and soon they were all gone. She began to put on her night clothes and then she noticed him. "Peeper!" she scream but before she could say anymore he grabbed her mouth, covering her screams. She tried to fight him off until he knocked her out with the force.

He then reached down to her pajama pants and began rubbing there. He continued this as he laid her on the bed and stroked her skin as he pulled off her pjs. Then she just had on her night bra which he began to play with her through. He stuck his face into her vagina and licked fast and hard. She moan lowly and he got up and closed the door. Then he dropped his pants and stuck his dick in between her breasts underneath the bra and rubbed it back and forth teasing himself. She started to come back to her senses, moaning in pleasure as she smiled.

"Fuck me Ezra, just fuck me!" she said bucking a little as he rocked between her tits. Obediently Ezra slid down to her clit and slipped his cock into her vagina. He pushed her against the bed and fucked her fast and hard. She moaned low and long. Then she pushed him on his back and rode him. He held her breasts underneath the bra as he rode him. "Ezra, I'm gonna cum soon, oh fuck yes."

Ezra moved his hands to her thighs and held her up in the air while he fucked her with everything he had until she came all over him. The he played with her pussy for a minute before sticking his cock into her mouth, her on her back and him on all fours. He rammed into her mouth as fast as he could until he felt his juices flow. He then came all over her two breasts and then stuck it back into her mouth for his final discharge.

They both just lay there next to each other breathing hard and heavy. Then he got up and left, leaving her for his room where he awoke the next day with no memory of what happened. She on the other searched his face for any remembrance of what happened, when she found none she assumed it was all just a dream and soon forgot it.

* * *

><p>If you want more, just ask...<p> 


	2. Holologs

**BLOW HIM AWAY!**

* * *

><p>Ezra's mind was in a whirl, spinning and spinning. Last night he dreamed he had sex with Sabine and it was killing him that he didn't actually have it. He began to watch as often as he could, memorizing her habits and how her body moved. He sometimes noticed her giving him the strangest, chillingly accusing stare, and for some reason it was beautiful.<p>

He sat in the cockpit of the Ghost messing with the controls and trying to keep the thoughts away. Chopper whirred in with a buzz and a toot. Ezra kicked him, "Get out of here tin-bits!" More squeaks and squawks from his auditory systems. I kicked him again, no one knew what he said. I scooted forward in the cockpit char and looked out over the surface of Ryloth, waiting for the gang to get back from another op... without him.

Ezra finally stopped starring at nothing and stood up, "While I have the place to myself why not look around!" he said to no one in particular. He searched the rooms to keep himself occupied and came across Sabine's hololog. Without hesitation or a moments thought he turned it on. A lot of boring stuff about her life and what she went though flashed through until he saw a single image. A still drawing of him holding against the wall reaching down toward her vagina.

He stopped fast forwarding and turned on the audio. The entire segment was about a dream she had that Ezra had fucked her... He gulped and kept watching. The image changed to one of him actually having sex with Sabine. Her on her back and he leaning over her, dick inside her clit.

He heard a noise outside and hurriedly zipped his pants back up. Then wondered when he unzipped them. He put the hololog back and rushed out of the room. Just as the craft began to open he was back in his room, watching a holovid. The entire crew walked slowly by, shuffling and when he saw Sabine walk past, holding her arm in pain he said very softly, "Come in here, I'll cheer you up."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the chapter length. I have so much else to do this is basically at the bottom of a long list. Not much of a lemon this chapter, just wait until next Tuesday though, the "fun" will reemerge ther<strong>e.


End file.
